Naruto: Eternal Light
by bromandsaphira
Summary: What if Itachi was good. What if Naruto was strong and didn't have to rely on stamina to win fights.  What if sasuke didn't leave the village.  What if Jiraiya didb't die fighting pein. Horrible summary but you get the point please just R&R. Awesome story


**hey guys this is my new fanfic just so you know there will be more fighting in the next couple of chapters, that i can assure you. hope you like it and here is the first chapter.**

**chapter 1: homecoming**

A sixteen year old blond teen was walking towards the village he once called home and would soon call home again. He wore black chainmail, with a black long sleeve shirt over it, and a red short sleeve shirt over that. The only thing that gave away his identity as a shinobi was his black shinobi pants and sandles as well as the anbu sword on his back.

As the teen ninja looked into the sky he thought 'it seems just like yesterday that Itachi-san and myself escaped this village'. As he kept walking throught the forest, four leaf anbu were silently following the young blond in the shadows with wide eyes all thinking the same thing 'he looks just like the fourth'.

Despite being blond the teen was not stupid, but far from it. He had realized that he was being followed several minutes ago but had decided to play dumb. so instead continued to think 'twelve years, twelve years i've been gone, and all i've heard is that Orochimaru killed the third'. 'I wonder how every-' but the blond was cut off from his thoughts when the four leaf anbu appeared, two in front and two in back of him.

One of the anbu in front of him looked the blond straight in the face and said "i'll get straight to the point who are you and what is your business in fire country". The blond just stared at the anbu with a blank expression. After about ten seconds the anbu spoke again "answer or we will arrest you". The blond just continued to stare and finally said "tell me anbu, who is your current Hokage".

The two anbu in front of him looked at eachother and then one said "your coming with us". As they both started to walk towards him, the blond took a glance behind him and saw the two behind him were walking towards him as well. But all four stopped when the blond said "hey hey, cant we resolve this like civilized men, how about you just escourt me to konoha i can assure you that i wont attempt to escape or use any trickery".

All four anbu looked at eachother then the one that seemed to be the leader said "alright, but should you attempt anything we will be forced to put restraints on you, deal"? The blond looked at the anbu member and said "deal". The anbu nodded and they formed a square around the blond and started to walk in silence. It was one of the most awkward silences the blond had ever been in.

The anbu kept looking at him wearily as if they were afraid of him. After about ten minutes the blond couldn't take it anymore and said "ok this silence is just awkward, say something already" as all the anbu looked at him. The blond looked at the female anbu who was staring intently at him and gave his a wide grin. The anbu's eyes widened and she immediately said "what is your name".

The blond stared at her long purple hair and suddenly recognized her as Yuugao Uzuki an anbu who had been nice to him when he was younger and said "i will tell you what my name is if you tell me who is your current Hokage is". All four anbu looked at him and then Yuugao said "Jiraiya of the sannin is our current Hokage". The blond looked at her and said "i guess i should tell you my name, huh Yuugao". At this the anbu leader looked at him and said "alright thats it who are you and how do you know her name".

The blond continued to look at Yuugao and said "i will answer both your questions at once, my name is Naruto uzumaki". At this everyone stopped and even through there masks Naruto could tell the were wide eyed. Finally Yuugao broke the silence and spoke "Hokage-sama said that you were dead, that Akatsuki killed you". Naruto looked at her and said "i guess Jiraiya's spy network isn't as good as everyone thinks". Naruto looked back at the anbu leader and said "we should continue towards Konoha. Everyone hesitantly noded and the continued on.

* * *

Jiraiya was sitting in the Hokages office looking at a piece of paper. He had just finished meeting with the elders Homura and Koharu about what chuunin to make jonin. After two long hours and many debates they had only come up with one chuunin who they deemed ready to be promoted to jonin:Neji Hyuuga.

The kids strong, talented, and not half bad at analyzing situations. 'but in the end only time will tell if he's truly jonin material' Jiraiya thought. He had already sent for the kid, so now all he had to do was wait for the kid. 'Man not looking forward to all the paperwork i have to do after this' Jiraiya thought. Tsunade who had come back to the village about three years ago rejoiced in reminding his secretary about bringing him paperwork.

Jiraiya took another look at the piece of paper in front of him, 42 d-rank, 8 c-rank, 9 b-rank, and 2 a-rank missions. 'Not bad for a chuunin' Jiraiya thought as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Jiraiya said and Neji Hyuuga walked into his office. "You summoned me Hokage-sama" Neji said. Jiraiya looked at him, he wore a full body white robe and something like a long white scarf tied around his waist.

"Neji Hyuuga you have been here by promoted to jonin" Jiraiya said. Neji gave a wide smile and said "thank you Hokage-sama, i will not let you down" as he bowed. "Good you may go" Jiraiya said, and Neji turned and walked out the door. Jiraiya looked at the pile of paperwork and sighed, there was no getting around it. But just as he reached for it an anbu appeared before him. "what is it" Jiraiya asked, and thought 'hopefully its something that requires my attention and i wont have to do paperwork'.

"Hokage-sama it appears Naruto Uzumaki tried to enter the village". Jiraiya frowned and narrowed his eyes then said "dont play games with me, the kids dead". The anbu hesitated then said "i mean no direspect Hokage-sama, but he told us himself who he is, and we are currently holding him in an anbu cell". At this Jiraiya's eyes widened and he said "take me to him". "hai, Hokage-sama" the anbu said and they headed off to the cell.

* * *

When Jiraiya made it to the cell he saw two anbu standing guard. When they noticed him one of them said "oh good, your here Hokage-sama he's in here and Ibiki's interagating him, but...". Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him and said "but what". The anbu looked at him for a moment then said "it usually takes Ibiki five minutes to break even a verteran ninja, but its been fifteen minutes and Ibiki hasn't even phased him". Just then the cell door opened and Ibiki stepped out and looked at Jiraiya "Hokage-sama i'm sorry i cant break him, all he says is bring me Hokage-sama".

Jiraiya stared off into space then after a moment said "summon Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai". Ibiki smiled then said "i already did", and just as he said they all appeared before him looking rather confused. Jiraiya looked at them then said "we'll be interagating a ninja if that lessens your confusion". Anko frowned then said "thats ridiculous, Ibiki can handle that".

Jiraiya frowned then said "Ibiki failed". At this everone went wide eyed all except Kakashi whose visible eye narrowed and he said "who exactly are we interagating". Jiraiya looked at the cell then said "Naruto Uzumaki", at this even Kakashi's eye widened and Jiraiya opened the cell door and walked in followed by, the four jonin, Ibiki, and the two anbu.

Inside the cell on the far side sat Naruto Uzumaki with chakra seals and ninja wire covering his body. Naruto looked up at the crowd before him all with wide eyes except for Jiraiya who was frowning. Naruto looked at Jiraiya then said "Hokage-sama i request that you take the chakra seals and ninja wire off me and make me a jonin of konoha". The sanin stared at him in disbelief then said "your a rogue ninja, why the hell would i do that".

Naruto looked Jiraiya straight in the eye and said "two reasons, one being that i'm the son of the fourth Hokage" Naruto stopped to savor the expressions of awe and shock on everyones faces except the Hokage and the man he believed to be kakashi the copy ninja. He had known that no one in the room minus those two had known that and just coundn't wait to drop the bomb.

Naruto saw one of the anbu in the room who he recognized as Yuugao look at her leader and say "Hokage-sama is this true". Jiraiya looked down and said "yes its true, the night the Kyuubi attacked Minato's wife Kushina had a son. "So Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son to save the village" Kakashi said finishing Jiraiya's story. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "if your next reason is as good as this one i'll consider it".

Naruto smirked and said "its even better, i can give you tons of information on Akatsuki". Jiraiya's eyes widened, and Naruto continued "for example i'll tell you who there leaders are". Jiraiya stared in disbelief and thought 'does this kid really no that much' but then another thought occured to him "what do you mean leaders, i thought Akatsuki only had one leader". Naruto chuckled then said "wow your spies really aren't that good, but anyway do we have a deal".

Everyone looked at Jiraiya, waiting for an answer. Jiraiya just stared at Naruto, he knew the kid wouldn't try anything, and knew the kid wasn't lying and would stay true to his word, he couldn't explain it he just knew. After what seemed like forever Jiraiya finally said "i guess after what you offered i have no choice but i will only make you a jonin after seeing you fight one of my jonin". Right after he said that anko stepped forward and said "i'll fight the little sqirt, plus if i win i can say that i beat the fourth hokages son in a fight.

Jiraiya looked at Anko and said "Anko what was said here stays here, i forbid any of you from talking about this with out my permission". "Hai, Hokage-sama" they all said in unison. Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and said "Kakashi take the ninja wire and chakra seals off Naruto, and Naruto we will watch you fight Anko then you will follow me to my office so we can have a little chat, understood"? "Hai, Hokage-sama" Naruto said as Kakashi took off the wire and seals. As soon as he was free Naruto, Jiraiya, and the others walked out of the cell.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the street along side Sakura. He was pissed for two reasons, one was that Sakura had called him her boyfriend yet again. She had been saying that for about two months now, though Sasuke was sure he didn't agree to be her boyfriend. She had gotten strong under the slug queen Tsunade's teachings. Her strength was incredible as was her medical skills, but none of that would have happened if he didn't tell her he didn't like weak people.

But more importantly the second reason he was pissed was because he had found out that Neji had been made jonin while he hadn't. But Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura said "hey Sasuke i'm supposed to meet Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru at the training grounds do you wanna come"?

Sasuke looked at her and said "sorry i cant, i need some time to myself". Sakura smirked and said "oh ok, i guess you dont want to know who the anbu dragged in this morning". Sasuke gave Sakura a question look and she said "Shikamaru found out". Sasuke looked back ahead of them and said "oh fine, i'll come". Sakura ran ahead and saying "come on".

About five minutes later they arrived at the training grounds and found Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru sitting against trees. When Shikamaru saw Sasuke and Sakura he looked up and said "glad you guys could make it, i got some really interesting news". Sasuke looked at him and said "you mean who the anbu dragged in". Shikamaru looked around and found everyone looking at him intently and said "apparently they found and arrested Naruto Uzumaki".

* * *

Jiraiya stood leaning on a tree next to Kakashi. They were at training ground 32 and Naruto and Anko stood in the center about fifteen feet away from each other. Asuma and Kurenai stood opposite Kakashi and himself. Jiriaya looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi i want you and three anbu to follow Naruto at all times, and report to me everything he does". Kakashi sighed and said "hai, Hokage-sama" and turned back to Naruto and Anko.

Kakashi stared at the two ninja and said to Jiraiya "i think its about to begin". Jiraiya looked in the direction of the two ninja and just as Kakashi said the fight had begun. Anko went through some hand signs and said "fire style: dragon flame justu", as she put her hand to her mouth and a stream of fire was sent torwards Naruto. "Two easy" Naruto taunted and went through some hand seals and then shouted "water style: water wall" and a wall of water formed out of nothing in front of Naruto.

At this Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai's eyes all widened and all thought the same thing 'incredible'. The two jutsu's collided and a wall of steam erupted in between the two. Anko smiled and said "impressive kid, you-" but was cut off when Naruto shouted "water style: water dragon jutsu" and a water dragon flew out of the steam and smashed into Anko's chest so hard it broke three ribs.

Anko was blasted backwards into a tree knocking the wind out of her. After a moment Anko looked up and barely dodged two kunai by jumping to her right. By now the steam had cleared and Anko saw Naruto standing 45 feet away from her. But Anko's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of her in an instant, a fist already aimed for her head and she thought 'such blinding speed'.

Anko just managed to block the punch only to have Naruto do a sweeping kick knocking her off her feet and falling backwards. As Anko was falling Naruto smashed a knee into the center of her back. Anko was sent fly upwards and coughed up some blood, but managed to do a backwards flip in mid air while throwing a kunai aimed for Naruto. It hit its target and Anko smirked only to frown right after, as the Naruto in front of her burst into smoke as Anko landed.

'I cant believe he fooled me with a shadow clone' she thought. Just then Naruto appeared behind her hitting her on the neck with a chop of his hand and knocking her out. By the end everyone was in awe at Naruto abilities and Jiraiya said "i haven't seen raw talent like that since Orochimaru, i guess i have no choice", Jiraiya looked at Kakashi who nodded and toom off in search of three anbu. Jiraiya then walked up to Naruto with Asuma and Kurenai who picked up Anko to take her to the hospital. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya who said "Naruto Uzumaki you are here by a jonin of Konoha".

* * *

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he said "Naruto's alive, but i thought the Hokage said he was dead". Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds then said "yeah, supposably he was killed by Akatsuki, but that was never confirmed because his body was never found". Sasuke was thinking so hard he didn't even hear Sakura's question 'Naruto you have a lot of things to answer to'.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and saw his tightly clenched fists and said "Sasuke we all know how bad you want to talk to Naruto, after all he took off with your brother just don't do anything stupid". "He's right you know, dont do anything you'll regret later" Ino chipped in. Sasuke looked down and said "i know, but all the same i will get answers".

Choji looked back at Shikamaru and said "going back to Sakura's question your positive you dont have any idea's as to why he came back to the village". Shikamaru frowned then said "like i said before, i dont have enough information". Sakura looked at Sasuke then said "i guess all we can do is wait until we know more".

Choji looked around at the small group then said "well anyway me, Ino, and Shikamaru were going to get some bar-b-cue, you wanna come". Sasuke looked away and said "sorry cant, theres something i need to do". Choji looked at Sakura who said "no thanks i'll stay with Sasuke" who grunted at this. Choji licked his lips and said "suit yourself, more for me". Ino frowned then said "you mean more for us, were coming too" pointing at Shkamaru. Choji started to walk ahead and said "yeah, yeah whatever". Shikamaru sighed at this and said "troublesome" as he and Ino followed Choji leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind.

* * *

Jiraiya sat at the Hokages desk, head resting on his intertwined fingers. He was thinking, there was so many questions he wanted to ask Naruto, who stood in front of him patiently waiting for his superior to speak. For the first time in his life Jiraiya was at a loss for words, there was just too many question to ask. Deciding he had to start somewere he said "reports said that you left the village with Itachi, were is he now".

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and frowned then said "what i tell you, i tell you in confidence that it will remain between us". Naruto looked down then continued "if the information i tell you were to reach the wrong ears it could cause problems". Jiraiya sighed then said "i understand, now please answer the question".

Naruto nodded and said "Itachi's dead, but i guess you could say he died defending this village". Jiraiya frowned then said "what do you mean 'died defending this village', he left the villlage". Naruto put on a serious expression and said "Itachi and now me know about the Akatsuki's plans, which in the end would mean the end of every hidden village, and he tried to stop that by killing of Akatsuki members".

Moving on to his next question Jiraiya said "i see, but Itachi only knew fire style jutsu how did you learn such high level water style jutsu". Naruto looked confused and said "you mean you never noticed all the scrolls missing". Now it was Jiraiya's turn to look confused "what scrolls". Naruto sighed then said "the night Itachi and me left he stole about 20 scrolls, about 8 contained detailed instructions for high level water style jutsu, while the others were on chakra control and taijutsu forms".

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and he said "how could nobody have noticed 20 missing scrolls" more to himself. Then a thought occured to him " how did Itachi know to only get you water style scrolls". Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "isn't it obvious, Itachi planned on taking me with him before the Uchiha massacre and gave me chakra paper to find out what element i am before hand".

Jiraiya nodded then thought 'here comes the big one' and said "how many Akatsuki members are there and who are they". Naruto closed his eyes thinking and after a minute opened them and said "Itachi successfully killed ex-Akatsuki member Orochimaru" Naruto paused to see Jiraiya's eyes widen at this when continued "he also killed Deidara a former ninja of the village hidden in the rocks who used clay explosives". Naruto paused again then continued "and finally he killed Kisame Hoshigaki, former ninja of the hidden mist".

Naruto closed his eyes thinking again then opened them and said "the remaining members are Sasori of the red sands, Kakuzu of the hidden waterfall village, a guy named Hidan who is supposably immortal, and-" but Naruto was cut off as a root ninja appeared before them and said "Hokage-sama, Danzo and the two elders Homura and Koharu demand a meeting with you immidately". Jiraiya glared at the root ninja then sighed saying "fine, i'll be ther in five minutes". The root ninja nodded saying "hai, Hokage-sama" then disappeared.

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto then said "it seems out time is up, but we will finish our talk another time". Naruto nodded and was about to leave when Jiraiya said "Naruto i have a mission for you", Naruto's eyes lit up. Jiraiya smirked then continued "currently you are a jonin of Konoha, but i haven't seen all your skills yet so until that time you will be the captain of a three man squad containing yourself, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto smiled and said "the apprentice of the slug queen Tsunade and the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, this should be interesting, interesting indeed". Jiraiya smirked and thought 'put a hot head and two self centered ego maniacs on the same teem and all hell will break loose, yes naruto interesting indeed'. Snapping out of his thoughts he said "alright Naruto go find those two and report back here with them in 20 minutes". Naruto looked straight at Jiraiya and said "hai, Hokage-sama" and they both left the office.


End file.
